Tour Bus
by fanficlover03
Summary: What happens when Laura suprises Ross at one of his R5 concerts? Read to find out. Rated M for smut. One shot.


LPOV

I happened to be in Ney York City for business the same day that r5 was performing there. So, I cut my meetings short and decided to surprise Ross. I showered, got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and I was out the door. I called a taxi and as it was pulling up it splashed mud onto my shoes. The concert started in 20 min so I didn't have time to put on new ones. I got into the taxi and drove off.

RPOV

I was feeling sick and really didn't feel like performing, but I had to. After sound check we went out on stage and started to set up. The fans were already starting to file in. After we played a few songs from our new album (Sometime Last Night) I caught sight of a familiar brunette standing in the way back. A smile lit up across my face and we made eye contact. She waved. I waved back.

LPOV

They were in the middle of one of their songs when Ross jumped in the air and part of his shirt came up. He had an amazing six pack and I couldn't help but feel totally turned on. Oh my god what am I thinking he's my co-star and best friend. But on the other hand there was no denying how sexy he was. He had gorgeous messy blond locks. It was sex hair.

RPOV

Laura looked stunning tonight. Her hair cascaded over her red strapless dress that showed a decent amount of cleavage. I could feel myself getting hard. I know she's my best friend but I can't help feeling this way.

LPOV

After the show I made my way to R5's tour bus. The security guard stopped me but let me go after realizing who I was. I knocked on the door a few times. Then someone opened it. Ross was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but skinny jeans and a purple bandana around is head.

"Hey Laura! I'm so glad you're here. Come on in."

"Where is everybody?"

"They went out for drinks."

"Why didn't you go?"

"To tired."

"Do you need to rest? Should I leave?"

"No that's ok. It's nice having you here."

I smiled and went to sit down next to him on the couch.

RPOV

After a moment or two of just sitting there I decided to speak up.

"Let's watch TV."

"Ok. What do you want to watch?"

"How about the hunger games?"

"Sounds good."

After we finished the movie we decided to play truth or truth. It's like truth or dare but with just truths.

"Truth or Truth?" I asked Laura.

"Hmmm that's a tough one. I choose truth."

I let out a faint giggle "What's your favorite song by R5?"

"Smile."

"Good choice."

"Ok Ross… Truth or Truth?"

"Truth."

"Ok. Do you like me?"

"Of course you're my best friend."

"No. I mean like like me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw the way you looked at me during your performance. And the not so un- noticeable bulge in your jeans."

"Uh Laura I-

Suddenly Laura's soft pink lips were crashed against mine. The kiss was the perfect mixture of love and need. I bit her bottom lip begging for entrance and she parted her lips. Are tongue's battled and Laura let out a moan that made my erection grow even more. We both kicked off our shoes. I pulled down Laura's dress and to my surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. I started to suck on her nipple. A loud moan was my reward. Once that nipple had hardened, I moved onto the next one. I leaned back and took off my shirt.

Laura fumbled with the button on my jeans. "Laura hurry up." She finally got it undone and I slid my pants of myself not wanting to lose any more time. We were both left in just our underwear. I realized I was still wearing my purple bandana. I made a move to take it off when Laura's hand stopped me. "Leave it on." I didn't feel like arguing. "Lean back." I said to Laura. I kissed her again a bit more roughly. I started sucking down her neck, between her boobs, and down her stomach until I reached her slit. Then I stopped. She thrusted her hips encouraging me to go further. I then gave her slit a long lick. "Oh Ross!" My tongue swirled around her clit until she climaxed. Her juices started to ooze and I licked her clean as she was still riding out her orgasm. I slipped my underwear off so we were both fully naked.

"Ross I want you now."

"Want what?"

"You know."

"I don't think I do."

"Ross please."

"Just say it Laur."

"Fuck me."

I pushed in to her slowly. She cried out in pain. "Just relax. You'll feel pleasure in a second."

"Oooh Ross!"

"You like that baby?"

"Mmmm."

Both our eyes shut in a whirlwind of pleasure.

"Ross harder."

My thrust quickened intensely.

"Make me cum Ross I know you can."

That was enough to make me cum right then. But I held on so our climaxes were at the same time. I started thrusting even quicker.

"Ross I-I'm gonna c-cum."

Her pussy clenched around my cock and I knew she was cuming. I let myself release as well. We lay there for a few moments in complete silence. I then pulled out.

"You should come to my shows more often."


End file.
